Weapon Placements
have been a feature of S.T.A.L.K.E.R. games from their early builds and releases. :See also: *Armour Placements *Artifact Placements *Item Placements *Placements (general article) Overview *On the Lost Alpha gameboard these are locations where any player may acquire free instances of these various Weapons with little effort. *They are hard-coded onto the board, available to ALL players regardless of game difficulty, and usually available across ALL versions of the game (unless otherwise stated) Location by Level :Listed in assumed general order that the player usually visits according to orthodox gameplay. Cordon Garbage *An Akm 74/2 in the Green House (replaced with AK of the doomed one from v1.4002) Agroprom Great Metal Factory * Viper 5 in destructible wooden crate near the ringing phone booth * Noiseless Pistol (PB1s) (-1.4005)/Walker 9x18 (v1.4007+) in train car east of Crater Building * Fort 12 in building south-east of Crater Building Forest * A TRs 301 behind the wardrobe in the 'Music House' of Music Village. * Akm 74/2 on a gunrack in the duty officer's room at the Duty Checkpoint (v1.4002-7) * Akm 74/2 behind cabinet in first green house to the north in Zombie Hamlet (v1.4002-7) * Akm 74/2U behind a drawer in Paulie the Stew's retreat in Zombie Hamlet (v1.4007) This is a Viper 5 in v1.4002. * Fort-12Mk2/Fora-12 in the car with the Car trunk stash Dark Valley * TRs 301 in the Anomaly Field Train-Car inside the second anomaly field (comes with SUSAT scope and M203 grenade launcher before v1.4000) * Fort-12Mk2/Fora-12 in a destructible wooden box at the Pig Farm * Kora-919 on the roof of one of the Derelict Shacks * Shotgun in derelict car by the lake * Viper 5 in a a destructible wooden box next to the Lucky son of a bitch's winnings in Bandit Base * Akm 74/2 in north-western corner of highest roof of NW building of Monolith Base Darkscape * 1x Fort-12Mk2/Fora-12 in destructible wooden box at south entrance of Mines * 1x Viper 5 in a cave north of the bridge near the start of the map * 1x PMm in the basement of the anomaly-infested house next to the Bus Stop * 1x Combat Chaser in the fenced structure south-west of the Abandoned Village Rostok Factory Forgotten Lab X14 Lab X18 * TRs 301 in or under the Time anomaly. Yantar *A TRs 301 in the Military Scrapyard. *A "Tunder" 5.45 on a building roof of the Radar Station (morphs into the heavier and less useful 7.62mm version from v1.4005) *A UDP Compact in destructible wooden boxes inside a small, hidden bunker just south of the Dead City entrance. *A .44 SPL Revolver in the hangar of Yantar Military Stores in the back of the truck inside a destructible crate. *A SGI 5k in a BTR-70 Armored Personnel Carrier in the big hall of Yantar underground. Dead City *Several ordnance pieces are noted in the Dead City's Streets article, however some may be very difficult to reach. Easily acquired pieces are: **An HPSS-1m in a crate on a lorry near the eastern bridge. **Another TRs 301 on the first floor of the southern section of the "Western apartments." * Viper 5 behind sofa in second floor bedroom of Cultural Center. Swamps * An Obokan/AC96/2 is reported in an attic near the Bandit Hamlet (Swamps). * An UDP Compact in green house in the south-east, in destructible wooden crate. * A Shotgun in stilted hut to the south-west. Oldroad *Tunder S14 7.62mm variant in an attic in the Production Site. Military Warehouses * Sniper TRs 301 in the Bloodsucker village in Military Warehouses, halfway up the water tower. * Shotgun in the Bloodsucker village in the house to the south-west. Radar *A crate in a wagon south of the Brain Scorcher compound, near the hill, has TWO PMms inside. *A crate inside a wagon within the compound and to the north, contains a Fort M12 *A crate in the locked tunnels where the Anomaly Generator is located, contains a loaded Sniper Obokan. *Boxes at the Radar bus stop yield a Noiseless Pistol (PB1s). Outskirts * A TOS 34 in a brick house south of the New Duty HQ. * A "Farshooter" SVD in a non-stash stash in Voronin's backoffice. Lab X7 Countryside * Akm 74/2 in the oven of the Bandit House. Lost Factory Lab X16 --''Nothing''-- Lab X10 --''Nothing''-- Damned *A Tunder S14 is placed in a locker near a major Snork infestation. *A Black Kite is placed in a locker in a room near the "BTR ladder" upper level. *A Shotgun lies in an unmarked stash box in an office on the upper level of the underground roadway. Pripyat *Yet another TRs 301, this time behind a settee in an apartment block WNW of the Monolith HQ. Chernobyl NPP Sarcophagus *An instance of Big Ben is within the Stash of legends. *An FT 200M is also present. Generators Lab X2 * Akm 74/2U (after cutscene) Generators 2 Notes Trivia Gallery Category:Lost Alpha Category:Placements